


Holtzbert Week - Her Side of the Bed

by Unlikely_Writer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikely_Writer/pseuds/Unlikely_Writer
Summary: My one of one submissions for 2018s Holtzbert Week: Her Side of the Bed that I meant to post here but never did!Vive le Holtzbert





	Holtzbert Week - Her Side of the Bed

The first time she had stayed over, Erin had shrugged it off.

A surprisingly sleepy Holtzmann had passed out during an impromptu two-woman movie night at her apartment, and Erin hadn’t had the heart to wake her while she looked so peaceful and slept so little. The film ended and a well-timed little snore from the couch confirmed she was still deeply asleep. Suppressing a giggle and the intense desire to snap a picture, Erin glanced over and frowned, she might have been asleep but she didn’t look comfy… Erin picked nervously at her hands.

She obviously couldn’t kick her out so late at night, could she? _Of course not…_

And she would be a terrible host to leave her sleeping on the couch, wouldn’t she? _Absolutely! Extremely rude…_

That was settled then. Holtz would sleep in her bed.

But how would Holtz feel about that? Would it be weird? Probably not. This was Holtz. She’d fallen asleep, upright, against a disgruntled and confused businessman on the subway once. And then thanked him for his service once she’d woken up. She would be fine with it…

How would she feel with Holtz sleeping in her bed? _It’s not a problem…_

With her also in it??? _Oh… right… Let’s not think about that one…_ OH!

A plan had formed. Holtz could have her bed, and she’d sleep on the couch. Perfect! Uncomfortable, yes but it would save on uncomfortable situations in the morning. And at work. Professionalism for the win. Yes. Good. _Good job Erin._

Pleased with the plan, Erin gently nudged the dozing blonde awake and led her by the hand to her bedroom, tucking her into her bed, carefully removing her yellow tinted glasses and placing them on the dressing table. She turned to leave when a hand shot out from under the comforter.

“Where are you going?” a small, very sleepy voice mumbled from somewhere between the pillows, “plenty of room with me Er-Bear. C’mere”

And with surprising strength for one barely conscious, Holtz pulled Erin into bed and immediately snuggled up to her. Within seconds her breathing evened out and she was again fast asleep. Erin however, fidgeted. She felt odd, like her room was wrong, she was too close to the door and it didn’t feel like her bed… Jill was on her side! Never the less, she reasoned, she wasn’t going to move and wake Holtz up, nor did she have any inclination to kick The Jillian Holtzmann out of her bed (even if the was not the way she had definitely not pictured it happening). It was only for one night after all, so she did her best to get as comfy as she could with a human koala up against her back, and slowly but surely she had gone to sleep.

  


The next few times, Erin had gotten a little annoyed.

Firstly a Patty instigated pampering and girl’s night led to a four-woman sleepover; Patty immediately called the couch and Abby had made herself a nest in blankets and cushions on an as-yet-unused yoga mat Erin had bought once upon a time for ‘relaxation’, which left her and Holtz to again take her bed. As a kind and gracious host, she’d let Holtz use the bathroom first whilst she got changed then swapped. By the time she’d brushed her teeth and come back, Jill had settled in her bed and snuggled down in her spot. Again.

The next four nights came from a flood in Holtz’ apartment, and a future agreement and promise that she would not try to build the chinchillas a water park ever again. Not matter how much she thought they wanted one. Holtz had beaten her to the bed every night bar one, and for one glorious minute, Erin thought she had won. Until Holtz tickled her. Incessantly. Until she fell out of bed. And once again Holtzmann took her spot.

  


The seventh, Erin conceded to without argument.

A rather drunk and curiously sad Holtz had appeared at her door very late (early?) one night, her eyes a little bloodshot and cheeks tinged pink from the cold. She was unusually quiet as she swayed slightly in an equally quiet Erin’s doorway, her mouth opening and closing, clearly trying to find words that wouldn’t come, and looked as confused as Erin as to why she was there. Instead of pushing for answers, a very sleepy Erin took her hand and pulled her in, closing and bolting the door behind her. She tugged at the leather jacket covering Holtz’s arms whilst the smaller woman clumsily toed the boots from her feet. Silently Erin took her hand again and pulled her to bed, wrapping her arms around the shaking form of the now quietly crying engineer. She held her close and she held her tight until they both drifted off into a strangely comfortable sleep.

  


The eighth (and ninth…. And indeed tenth) time, well, it hadn’t mattered to Erin who was where in the bed, as she sank deep into her pillows in a beautiful, post orgasmic, blissful haze, legs entwined and arms across her lover’s waist. Holtz had pressed a kiss to her head, sharing her mood with just an added touch of smug. Sleep had come easily to both of them then.

As Erin lay content and comfortable, she considered everything that had led to this moment. She gazed at the sleeping woman in front of her, sunlight creeping through the blinds, highlighting her blonde curls in varying shade of gold. She watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, the expanse of porcelain skin dotted with freckles, scars, and burns of the past, and the unusual calmness of her normally boundless energy, her animated features smoothed and tranquil. Erin noted that she was still in her spot. But… it wasn’t her spot anymore, Erin concluded with a small but very happy smile, it was her side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> First writing in a very long time, so apologies for quality! Practice makes perfect.... I hope!


End file.
